One Peaceful Date
by neoalli2
Summary: Asuma and Kurenai go on a date. Their Genin teams want to find out what their senseis are up to.


**Author's Note:**I do not own Naruto. This takes place pre-Shippuden, but after Kurenai and Asuma get their teams. Mostly because I don't think that Kurenai and Asuma would ever be able to get a decent, uninterrupted date. Written for theFanFiction High-School Never Ends (BIG challenge).

* * *

><p>Kurenai walks into a crowded restaurant in the village, waiting for Asuma to arrive. She had just finished a D-rank mission with her Genin team, and was impressed at how they were improving at working together as a team. Kurenai looked over next to her to see Asuma smoking a cigarette. She gestured for him to sit down, and handed him a menu.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurenai's team was suspicious of what their sensei was doing, so they decided to come up with a plan to find out what she was doing after she left their meetings. Kiba was the leader of the plan, while Shino and Hinata simply went along with it. Kiba frowned, "We need more people, since sensei's a jonin…"<p>

Shino and Hinata nodded in agreement. Hinata's face was red, "We could always ask the other Genin…"

Kiba grinned, "Good idea, Hinata! Even if it just cause you wanna see Naruto…But he's out of the village on a mission with his team." Hinata blushed, and followed the two boys on the way to find some assistance.

* * *

><p>Asuma's team stood around looking at the clouds. Shikamaru and Choji were amused by it, but Ino was getting bored, "What do you guys think that Asuma-sensei's doing?"<p>

Shikamaru and Choji looked over at Ino and shrugged, "What does it matter?"

Ino glared at them, her frustration growing, "It'd give us something to do! And besides, we hardly know anything about his personal life!" Shikamaru was going to give Ino a sarcastic reply, but was interrupted by the arrival of Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

Kiba grinned, "We need your help to spy on Kurenai-sensei, we think she's keeping a secret from us!" Asuma's team just stared at him.

Ino grinned, "We'll help you guys on one condition, we all spy on Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru and Choji's expression was a very obvious why did you just volunteer us for this.

Kiba shook Ino's hand, "Deal!"

* * *

><p>The two Jonins sat at the table chatting, while they waited for their meals. Asuma listened to Kurenai talk about her team's progress, wondering how it felt to actually have a team that could get along.<p>

* * *

><p>The two Genin teams split into groups of twos. The groups were Hinata and Ino, Shikamaru and Shino, and Choji and Kiba. Hinata and Ino both went to Ino's house to change clothes, so that it'd feel more like an undercover mission. The two male groups had split up to track either of the adults. The girls headed out and waited for a group to get ahold of them.<p>

Choji and Kiba were the ones to find the adults, "I wonder what they're doing together…"

Kiba got ahold of of the other groups, "We found both of them, they're in a restaurant."

* * *

><p>The other two groups arrived outside of the restaurant in time to hear Choji say, 'Did they just kiss?"<p>

Kiba had the same exact look of disgust on his face as Choji. Ino tackled the both of them, so that she could see what was going on. Ino stormed into the restaurant, followed closely by Hinata, with the boys trailing behind.

Kurenai smiled, "This is so nice…"

Asuma nodded in agreement, "Our first peaceful date…"

Ino walked up to the table where the two adults were sitting, and sat down next to Asuma. She grabbed Hinata's sleeve and pulled her down onto the chair between herself and Kurenai. She grabbed a menu, and handed another one to Hinata, "They have such a nice variety here, don't they Hinata?"

Hinata's face was pink, as she shook her head yes. The boys awkwardly stood at the table behind the girls. Kurenai's face was bright red. Asuma looked around, trying to come up with a good excuse for being there with Kurenai and trying to figure out how much they knew. Asuma grinned, having no idea that the children had caught them kissing, "It's so great that you guys were able to make it, we were just going to try to get ahold of you."

Ino's face made the rest of the Genin flinch, and fear for Asuma's safety. Ino smirked, "Oh, so we aren't interrupting a make-out session? Damn, that just ruined all my fun…"

Asuma's face turned red, while Kurenai sighed, "So much for a peaceful date…"

The Genin looked confused. Hinata moved her hands around, "So...you two...are dating?"

Kurenai nodded, while Asuma looked confused, "What else did you guys think this was?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "A one-night stand." The other Genin nodded in agreement, while the adults started choking on their drinks.

Asuma frowned, "You're too young to think like that...All of you are." Ino shrugged, while her and Hinata got up to leave.

Kiba grinned, "Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow...Have a good rest of your date!" With that, all of the Genin left, leaving Kurenai and Asuma alone.

Asuma sighed, "Well, that just ruined the mood." Kurenai nodded in agreement.


End file.
